


Holidays Memories

by thequeenstories



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluffy, Holidays, open heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28440633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequeenstories/pseuds/thequeenstories
Summary: It was Rafael and Octavia’s first Christmas together in their new place, and their plans for the Holiday had to be cancelled due to the snowstorm that hit the town. How are they going to spend the Holiday instead?
Relationships: Rafael Aveiro x F!MC, Rafael Aveiro/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 1





	Holidays Memories

**Author's Note:**

> 1- This is a fluffy submission for @choicesficwriterscreations CFWC Winter Season, Prompts: 11 and 12.  
> 2- Thank you @ladylahela (on tumblr) for helping me with review ♥, and sorry for taking your time!  
> 3- English is not my first language / The characters belong to Pixelberry. / Feedback would be very appreciated.

Octavia got out of the shower and spotted Raf looking through the windows in the living room. She couldn’t see his face, but she knew already he was sad. Their plans included going to his grandma’s that night, but it wasn’t safe with the snowstorm that hit the town earlier in the day, so they had to stay at home. She stared at his back and the view outside for a while, the snow was not giving way, on the contrary, it was getting worse. His hands were hiding in his hoodie’s pockets and his posture was downcast. She slowly approached him from behind and hugged him, without saying anything. He immediately turned enough to put his arms around her and envelope her in his muscular body. 

“I know what you’re thinking, I wanted this day to be different too.” She said, leaned on his chest.

“I’m not sad for being here with you, O, if that’s what you’re thinking I’m thinking.” He kissed her forehead. 

Her lips curved in a smile and she looked up. “I know that, silly!” She tightened her arms around him. “You know… staring at the snow is not going to make it disappear… What do you think about going back to bed and warming up?”

“I thought you were already warming up here, you know I’m your particular human heat.” He said ironically.

She laughed. “I know that too, but I meant more comfortable, in bed, lying down…” She said and stepped away from him a little but holding his hand. “Come on, I’m gonna grab some food in the kitchen, thank God , your avó and my Abuela gave it to us the last time we went to visit them.”

He smiled. “What would become of us without them, huh?”

She headed to the kitchen and he looked one more time at the window and sighed, before going to bed. Their new apartment was not that big, so it was just a few steps and they were already there. 

She made sure the bed was more and more comfortable to them. She lied down, and patted her lap. “Come here my Superman, I know what you need.”

He truly smiled this time, lied down, and put his head on her lap.

  


She started stroking his hair and he looked at her adoringly.

“You know Raf, maybe nothing that we planned worked out tonight, but I’m really happy right now with everything. It’s our first Christmas together in our home, we chose this place together and we’re here together.” She smiled.

“I… I hadn’t thought about this angle, but you’re right. I think it’s… it’s just kinda weird because it's the first time I’m not with vovó.”

“I know the feeling, a few years ago when I was alone for the first time on holidays, it was totally strange, I thought it was the worst holiday ever.” 

A hint of sadness hit her face and Raf noticed it, but it was not his intention to kill the mood. He cupped her face and said: “Hey, you’re not alone anymore, as you said we’re here, together babe.”

She smiled and gave a peck on his lips. “I know babe. But hey, what do you think about telling me your happiest memories from the holidays to cheer us up tonight? If you’re willing to tell me, I’ll tell you mine, deal?”

He laughed. “I like this idea, and since you came up with this one, I’ll let you tell me yours first, I’m listening.”

Her face gained a whole new light, he could see it was like she was reliving the memory she was about to tell all over again.

“So, where do I begin? Well… you know I’m not from the US either, and when I was a child, I lived with my family in Mexico, but every year on holidays we traveled to somewhere that had a beach, it was the best part of the year. My family lied on the sand just relaxing in the sun, I made sandcastles or just stayed in the water until the skin of my fingers shrunk… I still remember me and the other kids joking around ‘look we’re turning into old people’.” She laughed at the memory.

Rafael was listening to Octavia’s story attentively, and it was really making him happy. 

She looked at him and his face was funny. 

“What? It was the best holiday I’ve ever had. Don’t get me wrong I love the snow, the first year here I was so excited to see the snow on Christmas for the first time, my parents said I was like a child again, but it was like I was gonna live with what I saw in the movies, you know?”

They laughed out loud together. 

“I can totally relate! I went through the same when I got here, you know?” His eyes wandered a little bit.

“What…. Come on, now is your turn to tell me your best memories from the Holidays! I told you mine!”

“Well… I didn’t know but we had almost the same holidays, on the beaches and all that, the difference I was in Brazil when I was a kid, and… Ok, hear me out on this one: since we were in the middle of summer we used to put cotton on our Christmas trees and pretend it was snow!”

They laughed the loudest laugh of the night.

“NO WAY!” She screamed. “How? Why? O.M.G!”

He tried to answer but he was still laughing at that memory. “Because the media always taught us that: Christmas equals snow, and you know how people can be influenced by the media…So even though we are sweating like shit, there were our trees with cotton in our houses, and mainly in the mall pretending it was snow. And believe me this little detail worked like magic and made everyone happier.” 

“Ok, I have to admit, your memories beat mine, I’ve never laughed so hard about a silly thing like this.”

He hugged her torso and kissed her belly. “And I have to admit that your idea was the best, I haven’t thought about it for a long time! And it is a good and fun memory.” 

She was still laughing. “And now I’m the one who’s never going to forget this! I have to tell my Abuela, mamá y papá about it!”

He changed his position in bed, still hugging her, and kissed her neck from behind. “You know, since we already remembered how we celebrated holidays when we were kids and really lit the

mood, how about we celebrate like adults, together, in our own home now?” He asked between kisses.

She laughed. “Just because you asked nicely…” His hands found the right spot on her waist and she gasped. “... and because you know I’m not able to say no to you…”

“Good girl…” 

They continued what they started celebrating their first, firsts together, as the couple in love they were.

  



End file.
